Software development projects have become increasingly complex, comprising multiple files, directories, classes, functions, etc. Integrated development environments (IDEs) may provide additional information and functionality to aid in the development of these complex software projects. For example, an IDE may provide auto completion, access to descriptions of entities (functions, parameters, lists of functions, etc.), and/or additional information through dynamic tooltips during programming. These techniques mitigate ambiguity in variable names, functions, and/or other entities the developer may be inputting. The time to reference declarations to these entities may be mitigated because the information is directly presented to the user, without the user searching through code files to find declarations of entities.